


"I Know"

by CatHAHA



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, and we gay in here, idk wtf this, its vampire!bella and human!jess, okay so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHAHA/pseuds/CatHAHA
Summary: Edward left early first book.Bella gets bitten anyway.Then gets herself a girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent gay twilight AU of sorts, might have an actual plot. for now, It's me, projecting.

Another cold day in Forks, the rain being shaking from the sky. Kind of like the way Jessica would salt her fries. Slowly, then all at once.

“You’re gonna get heart disease,” Bella said in a monotone as they sat in the cafeteria.

“Ooo guess you’d have to like bite me... or like something?”

Bella rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on Jessica’s forehead.

“Yeah sure.”

“Cmon, think of all the dogs we could have!”

Bella mocked a contemplating face, “One day babe, finish ya fries we have maths next, and Mr Chadthundercunt is gonna get pissed again because I didn’t do my maths.”

“Mr Chadwick is not gonna get pissed at you; he adores you” Angela calls from across the table. Bella makes a face “He just finds me attractive, which is gross because I am 17.”

Jess snorts at the comment but understands the sentiment. Her girlfriend had been 17 for nearly two years at this point.

Bella had explained what happened to Jess one night before they were even, _a thing._

After the brief stint with Edward, she was out in Port Angeles. When another vampire had caught her scent, and assumingly, he drank her dead, he did not. Bella woke up in her bed thanks to Jacob, who she had not seen much of since. (“Kinda looks like he’s a furry now? Idk I saw what I saw Bella”). 

Then Bella went radio silent for six months, which made Charlie super worried. He broke down in concern one night. That is when Bella explained what had happened to her, to him. Charlie was, to say the least…supportive of his weird vampire daughter.

Then, Jess crept in. She started bugging her with texts. First, it was shit like; 

_“You alive?”_

_“I saw you read this, what’s the homework for Senora Opazzo?”_

(Jess knew the homework, she just wanted Bella to respond)

Then it was ridiculous memes, links to weird youtube videos, podcast recommendations. (“Join the fucking bandwagon and listen to My Favorite Murder, we wanna discuss it at lunch tomorrow ya Nerd”)

And it worked. Bella got some therapy (one of those therapy apps was her go to). Then she started talking at lunch again.

X

“Put your fucking jacket on you loose cannon.”

“Alright, _mommy_.”

Bella shot her a stare from the driver’s seat of the car. Jess just laughed at her.

“Call me mommy again; I’ll put you in time out.”

“Is that meant to be kinky or sexual? Because it’s a no from me, babe.”

Bella just laughs. “So have you told your mom and dad?”

“Mom knows, she said _“That nice dear, do you want some salad_?” Jess shrugs, she fiddles with the aux cord, “So, what’s the deal with impromptu Seattle trip?”

“Well, Prom is coming up.”

“Oh, shit yeah.”

“And, well duh we are going…we are the hottest couple at school.”

X

“Now, what colour dress should I wear?” Jess looked at Bella who had already picked an off-white tailored suit.

Bella is flicking through the racks and spots a dark blue cocktail dress with statement sleeves. “It's this; I can already tell” she holds her hand to her forehead like she has a vision. “Your legs will look godly; please try it on.”

Jess takes the dress to the fitting room. She tries it on and stands in front of the mirror. She could already see her standing next to Bella and them being the _iconic duo_ that they are.

There's a light knock on the fitting room door “Hey babe, can I see?”

She opens the door. “You look fucking gorgeous” Bella grabs her quickly.

“Shut up.”

“Cmon, you look good!”

“ _Bella?”_

A voice other than the two girls calls Bella. They move to be out of the fitting room cubicle and look. It’s Alice.


	2. "its a big wtf"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice???

Bella moves in front of Jessica to stand between her and Alice. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

Alice ignores the question “Who did this to you?” she moves and grabs Bella’s hand quickly to gesture to the bite mark.

“Some guy, he thought he killed me.”

“Why didn’t you come and find us?”

“And leave Charlie? And how was I supposed to know you all wanted anything to do with me? Not the way Edward left” Bella shook her head, visibly sinking into herself.

Jessica didn’t know what to do; she stood there watching these two marble-esque women almost argue. She could hear the hurt in Bella’s voice, but she let her deal with it. She was stronger than she thought.

“Fuck Edward, he’s a coward and doesn’t know what he wants…he’s not even with us anymore, he wants space.”

“So? I can’t just get up and leave?”

“You would have to eventually, you’d start looking odd.”

“Have you guys ever heard of SFX makeup? I have plenty of time to learn” Bella scoffs.

Alice looks at Bella with a pleading expression “Can we go somewhere to talk?”

Bella looks at Jess, and Jess shrugs “You need closure” She whispers to her.

“Please buy the dress; we are gonna look so hot at prom” Jess smirks at the comment. “I will text you were we end up okay; please be safe.”

Jess scoffs “Of course I will, babe.” There's emphasis on the word _babe,_ she didn’t know if it was intentional (it was definitely intentional).

They walk three stores down to a small café were the sit on at one of many empty storefront seating.

“How did you go with changing? I cant even fathom how you did it on your own”

“Jacob found me, I was in my bed when I finally woke up, I remembered the bits and pieces Edward had explained to me and put two and two together.”

Alice nodded to what Bella said as she goes to explain how it happened, how she told Charlie because she had no one else, how she went into an almost catatonic state. And how Jessica came in and helped her out.

“You both seem… _close?_ ” Alice wondered aloud.

“C’mon Alice, its 2018 don’t be so loud with your indirect homophobia, we are _dating_ ” Bella half called her out half-joked.

Alice laughed in response “I am very glad you are happy Bella.”

“Thank you.”

Alice explained how they have moved to New York briefly, as they planned to relocate to Canada. She explained the fights they had about leaving Forks; they did as Edward had pleaded and he still left “Esme is, of course, is heartbroken but what can we all do” She gives a small shrug in response.

“Sounds awful, I am sorry for getting involved” Bella tries to say _I am sorry I smelt really good as a human that it fucked with your brother._

“You were in love; we could never hold that against you”

“Yeah”

Bella gets a text from Jess _“Lemme know when ur done, gonna find some shoes lol.”_

“I should get going; I am glad to see your okay” Alice whispered as she hugged Bella goodbye.

“Please, feel free to get in contact with Carlisle if you ever need help” Bella nods, _maybe one day_ she thinks to herself. Alice is right. Eventually, she will cause suspicion. 

As Alice leaves, she goes to find Jess and she pulls her in and hugs her close. "You're gonna crush me, this isn't how I want to go."

"Shut up" 


End file.
